


Clear as Crystal

by Zilentdreamer



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Magic, Manipulation, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zilentdreamer/pseuds/Zilentdreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jareth pressed close, his eyes gleaming with magic and something bright and dark, inhuman.  “Say it,” he hissed.  “Say the words.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear as Crystal

Jareth pressed closer, his eyes gleaming with magic and something bright and dark, inhuman. “Say it,” he hissed. “Say the words.”

Sarah pressed back against the dresser, ignoring the dull ache as the edge dug into her spine. She dragged in a deep breath and the effort it took frightened her. “You have no power over me.” 

His chuckle was dark. Bold hands feathered over her face, slid into her long hair. A gasp was ripped from her when her head was abruptly pulled back and she was forced to meet his mismatched eyes. His lips curled up into a feral smirk that revealed the white point of his fangs. Sarah didn’t remember those from last time. “Those aren’t the right words.”

Fear slid delicate tendrils around her heart, forcing it to beat harder against her rib cage in a mad rush to get away. Her hands reached out under their own power, one gripping his forearm, the bunching the white lawn shirt at his waist. “I don’t understand. What do you want from me?”

“I want you to say the words.” One hand remained buried in her hair, but the other seemed inclined to wander. Butter soft leather trailed down the arch of her neck and over her shoulder. The long fingers seemed to get distracted by the feel of her collar bones, and they stopped to trace them, making her shiver and tighten her grip on his arm. 

“I did.”

Jareth shook his head, the corner of his mouth curled up into a dark smile. “Those aren’t the words I want.” He leaned closer, his breath hot against her lips. “Give me what I want, or I’ll take something else.” His fingers abandoned the delicate line of her collar bone to chart a path between her breasts. 

Sarah stiffened at the bold touch and she welcomed the flare of temper that warmed the cold chill Jareth’s presence had inflicted. “Stop that!” She tried to push him away, but he remained solid, resisting her attempts to move him with ease. “I mean it.”

An eyebrow lifted. “I don’t doubt that, but it doesn’t change your situation.”

Furious, Sarah used her position against the dresser to lever him away from her. Pain swelled in her lower back, but she ignored it in the hopes for what she might gain from it. 

Jareth’s smirk was her only warning. Slipping one booted foot between her braced feet, he shoved at her leg with his knee, forcing her to lose her balance. Still partially braced against the dresser, Sarah was forced to clutch at Jareth or hit the floor. Jareth used her moment of weakness to release his hold on her hair and grip her thighs. 

Sarah shrieked as she was bodily lifted up onto her dresser. Jareth set her right on the edge, his lean body between her thighs and a hand on her lower back holding her in place. Her weight was braced against him now and that single hand held her in place with the kind of strength a normal man wasn’t capable of. Now beyond angry, she tried to lash out at him with her fists. His eyes caught hers and her hands froze in mid-air, her limbs beyond her control as she drowned even as she gasped for breath. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” he murmured lightly, his smile still in place as if nothing had happened. His thumb stroked her spine through her shirt and Sarah glared at him. 

“What do you want?” Her voice had diminished to a hoarse whisper. 

“I want many things.” His eyes glittered with some fierce emotion that urged Sarah to look away, to hide her face, only she couldn’t. “But for now I want only one thing.”

“But I don’t know the words you want!”

Jareth didn’t respond, merely watched her with magic filled eyes.

“How am I supposed to give you what you want if you won’t tell me?” Sarah’s temper snapped and she shoved at his shoulders once again. “Get away from me! This isn’t fair!” 

Sarah’s struggles turned into a desperate attempt to catch her self as Jareth’s supporting weight disappeared. She hit the floor on her hands and knees, gasping in surprised pain as they ached from the impact. Shoving her long hair out of her face, she pushed to her feet; eyes alight with a tangled mass of defiance, fear, and fury. “What the hell was that?” she snapped.

Leaning against the dresser Sarah had been imprisoned against only moments ago, Jareth smiled. A crystal ball was perched on his gloved fingers, the clear surface glinting and sparkling from the light overhead. “I got what I wanted.”

“What?” Sarah glared at him, thinking about the last thing she’d said. “You wanted me to say it’s not fair.” 

“Obviously.” He began to roll the crystal across his fingers, but his eyes stayed on her.

“Why?”

Jareth smiled and tossed the crystal at her. Sarah reacted instinctively and reached out to catch the fragile orb. Her fingers closed around cold crystal moments before it burst in a shower of sparks that tingled and burned where they touched. Blinking to clear her vision of the spots that crowded it, she wasn’t surprised to find that the Goblin King was gone. 

Her legs gave way beneath her and she sagged to the floor. Covered in glitter and hands shaking, she didn’t waste the energy hoping he wouldn’t come back. 

He always came back.


End file.
